Me and Him
by Final Wish 522
Summary: Mahiru belives she is in love with Mitsuru. Let's see what a dream and a close encounter with enemy can do to break the ice around the tengu's heart. I really need reviews you guys! I can't write more if I don't have them.
1. Fighting and The Dream

Mahiru's POV

"Orders up, Mahiru!" Akira shouted from the Moonshine's kitchen.

"Hey lady, can I request a song from my girlfriend. One from the singer."

" Yeah, be right back sir." I answered getting the orders just finished.

" So what would you like to hear?" I asked looking over the crowd.

" Babe what do you want to hear?" the man asked his girlfriend. She looked as she though was in a trance.

"Anything dreamy. His voice is so beautiful!" she squealed. 

" Hey I'm your boyfriend! I'm dreamy too!"

"Sshh! He is singing." She answered then continued to stare at the vampire. She didn't know he was though.

"Got it!" I said as I left to go to the newest customers. I wondered what it would be like if I had a boyfriend who let me dream about another guy. Then I laughed to myself. "No, I want a guy who takes my heart away. Like…" I looked over to the bar. "Hmp, he isn't here." I said to myself sadly.

"Hello, I'm Mahiru. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you drink?" I said to the ladies who just arrived. They began to order. Then I noticed the person who just walked in.

"Mitsuru." I said aloud.

"Is that some kind of drink?" one of the young ladies asked me.

"You wanted a cocktail, right?" I said changing the subject.

I walked over to the bar to place the orders in. I overheard Oboro talking to Mitsuru.

"Is everything all right? Your never late." He asked Mitsuru.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." He said as he put on his apron.

I walked up and Mitsuru looked at me. Something was wrong. I just had this strong feeling.

"Ah Mahiru, how's everything holding up?" Oboro asked.

"Everything is okay. Here are some orders." I handed the order to him. He handed it to Mitsuru and he left.

" Well, I'm leaving to the palace, I'm going to visit and get Misoka."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was there." I remembered

"Yes, well I'm off. Be back in about 4 days. Goodbye Mahiru."

Oboro left the bar and I went back to my duties. The night was dreadful. I mean the music was nice, but Mitsuru looked so upset. I wanted to ask but I didn't want him flip out.

Finally the night ended. Everybody was so tired. It was Mitsuru's and my turns to clean. Oh man, of all the nights, I was tired and with Mister Grumpy Pants. "Oi!" I said to myself. I started to sweep and Mitsuru clean the bar. As I was sweeping, I heard a loud crash.

"Dammit!" Mitsuru yelled. I ran over behind the bar. He had dropped a bottle of vodka. He was cussing under his breath. He bent down to pick up the glass but I interfered and pick them up.

"Go get mop." I said smiling at him. This surprised him. I wonder what he is thinking. Then he left.

I went to pick a piece of glass and pricked myself.

"Ouch! Oh man." I sighed. The blood began to seep form the skin.

"Hell, can I leave without doing something stupid? I guest not!" Mitsuru said coming to clean the rest. The cut really hurt and so did his words; there is nothing different about him. There will never be kindness in his heart. I began to get all teary. I hate him sometimes.

Seeing this, Mitsuru's face went blank. He grabbed a rag out of his back pocket, dipped in some melted ice, and grabbed my hand. For some reason, I snatched my hand back.

"Don't be stupid, give me your hand." He said reaching for my hand again.

"No." I replied.

"I'm trying to help." He was starting to get mad.

"Since when do you want to help? You hate me!" Tears now seeping out my eyes.

"You don't want my help then fine!" he started to stand up. He was heading towards the door, when I went after him. I so was mad and he was going to endure my anger.

"Why do you hate me some much? I never did anything to you."

" Go away!" we yelled at each other down the street.

"No! Your going to answer my questions!" he was ignoring me. I ran a little so I could get in front of him. I raised my hand.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed as I slapped him. He stopped. I was going to die. This was it, my last moment in life. Oh my god, did I slap him! He is looking down. What is he thinking? I know, the way he is going to kill me. I averted his eyes and looked towards the sky. Oh great it is starting to rain!

"Do it again. I dare you." He chuckled.

All right, that just pissed me off. Wish granted! I slapped him again. Oh my god, STOP! What's wrong with you, Mahiru? He is going to kill me.

"Again!" He screamed. I felt my hand lift again and went to swing. But this time it didn't get to his face. He grabbed it.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him. I started to pull. But it was useless. I was trapped. He looked up at me.

"That hurt, Mahiru." He was looking in my eyes. He was so sad and I made it worst.

"Tell me you hate me." I said. "Tell me, please."

Everything stopped. The wind was blowing and my legs felt like jelly. They were cold from the rain. I realized whose arms I was in. He was so close to me. I wanted him closer. I want him to be apart of me. I never had this feeling before. The world was spinning.

I felt my feet leave the floor. We were in the air and flying, the rain whipping us in the face. I didn't mind flying too much now; Mitsuru wasn't as mean about it any more. I closed my eyes and just held on. I tried to get closer. I don't know, but, well I just want to be near him. Then I fell asleep, wrapped in his arms.

I woke up in an unfamiliar sight. The only thing I recognized was Mitsuru's scent. It was all over me. I looked left and right. It was a bedroom. It sure wasn't mine. The curtains swayed a little, but they were shut. This must be Mitsuru's room, but why would he bring me here, last time we got into a position of me fainting, he had just brought me to my room. When I got up, I realized that I wasn't in any clothes. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I looked around for Mitsuru and my clothes. The clothes were hanging over a chair by a desk. I took the silk white sheet and wrapped it around myself. I head over to my clothes near the partially open window of the balcony. When I touched my clothes, they were cold and wet. Oh so that's why they were off, but I don't remember taking them off. All of a sudden, I heard a soft cough coming from the balcony.

I went over to the curtains and pulled enough so I could see outside but no one could see me. Surely enough, Mitsuru was there. He was just standing there. It wasn't even dawn. It had stopped raining too. His jet-black hair swayed gently in the wind. He had no shirt, so it exposed his smooth back and his tight muscles.

I didn't even realized what I was doing next. I pulled the sheet over my exposed shoulders. I had the window curtain completely open now and I started to walk out on to the balcony. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I wanted him to hold ever so close. I want him apart of my life in a much different way. I wanted to belong to him.

I placed my head in the dead center of his back. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. My skin burned against his. His scent filled my lungs. Then it just stopped. Instead of my hands being around him, they were now in a firm grip, but it wasn't hard at all. I opened my eyes to see that he turned and faced me. He looked shocked at first then he relaxed.

"What are you doing?" he said with a cool voice.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I." I didn't know what to say.

"Don't be sorry."

"Why? I shouldn't do this. It's wrong."

"I don't think that it is wrong for you to be near me." He said yet in again in a cool voice. He lifted my hands to his face, and nuzzled into them. I slid my hands down to his chest and then around his neck, embracing with such force. He held me tight too. It sounded as though he said "My very own princess." I giggled mentally. The silk sheet slip open when I hugged him. Now my breast lay against his chest. It felt so nice being so close to him. I pulled apart from him, the sheet covering my exposed chest again.

His hand ran over my cheek, over my lips, down to my neck, all the way down to where the sheet covered my breast. He looked at me for permission. I wanted him to feel the same way so I took his hand and put it under the sheet. A little of surprise was in his eyes. I was shocked that they weren't full of lust; instead they were full of happiness. Good, I thought. He isn't using me. He was just as happy I was. He smiled, something that Mitsuru never did.

He took his hand off of me and placed both hands on my shoulders. I knew what was going to happen next; I was going to get my first kiss. He pulled me closer and closer. I had to stand on my tiptoes. He leaned in, hesitated and looked into my eyes before placing his lips on mine. I felt like I was in Heaven. He licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. We kissed so fiercely; it was like a fire raging between us. He backed me to the wall and slipped his hand under the sheet again. I placed my hands around his neck.

He wasn't rough at all. He gently slid around the edge of my breast. (Still kissing me. He is so talented.) He ran his hands over my nipples. They became hard as he did this. His lips traveled down my neck to my breast. These were all butterfly kisses, which made me very comfortable. I was nervous but I didn't want seem that way so I ran my fingers through his hair. I was feeling so different, but not lustful. I was in…..

"Love." I whispered in my sleep.

"I'm in love." Just then my eyes shot open. It was a DREAM! No! No fair. Damn the dreamlands. I felt like crying. I was really pissed off. Why couldn't it be real. Damn, Damn Damn! I wanted to be in his arms. Then I realized I was in someone's arms.

"Who you in love with?" Mitsuru said. I jumped so high, I might of hit my head on the roof. I stared at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, like the dream, but I was wearing clothes. They weren't mine. Maybe I slipped into some of his clothes. Yeah, let's say that, but I looked at the sheets, they weren't white silk, they were black cotton. They were not that bad actually, Mahiru not time for that! I was in a big white tee and a pair of comfortable black pajama pants. The sheet was over my shoulders.

"Did we do something?" I said pointing between me and him.

"Of course not." He answered with a yawn. Damn. I looked over his figure again. Wow how much would I like to lie on his chest right now.

"Mitsuru." I felt myself fall down towards him…


	2. Encounters with the Enemy

I felt myself falling towards Mitsuru. I landed on his chest and laid there. Being close to him, made me burn. I was really happy just to be there. It soon ended because there was no response from Mitsuru. Did I dare to look up at him? What would I see? Would be like the dream? I had just decided to look at him, when he spoke.

"Uh, what are doing? Are you okay?" he asked picking me up from the shoulders. Yeah that is so not the reaction was I was hoping for. His face didn't seem worried but annoyed. Like always. I felt like crying now. The tears began to emerge from behind my closed eyelids.

"There is no need to cry, did eye hurt you?" He began to wipe away my tears.

"No you didn't hurt me, I have to go!" I got out of the bed and left the room. I ran down the hall to my room and shut the door. More like slammed it, my bad. Leaned against the door and slowly slid down it, crying as I went.

I can see that he cares, but he doesn't like me. But I like him a lot… No, I love him. I'm no to give good luck to everyone but I'm the one with none what so ever. So I'll just sit here and cry, while everyone else is happy. Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? Maybe I should go and visit my aunt. Yeah I'll do that. I'll go and have some tea with her. That will make her happy and make me forget some things for a while. Maybe I can spend the night. But what to wear?

I decided to wear a midnight blue strapless dress that was tight around the waist and up, then at the bottom it spreads out. I wore a light sweater that was black. I wore black sandals with black ribbon tying up the to my knee. This was my favorite outfit ever.

It was nice breezy day. The sun wasn't completely out but it was okay. I told Akira that I was visiting my aunt and I might I would be back late. I decided not to sleep over because I had to work the next day. I walked and walked. I finally got to her house. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I heard ruffling noises and it sounded like someone fall over, then the door open revealing not my aunt but a man.

"Can I help you?" He was very attractive and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a very nice body. Wow, my aunt got lucky. This really funny. I laughed mentally.

"Um, is my aunt here?" I asked very politely.

"Oh, so your Mahiru. I've been waiting to meet you. Come on. Hun Mahiru is here." He yelled then putting a shirt on.

"Oh great!" My aunt ran down the stairs towards me and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry. I should have called but I was in the neighbor hood and thought I should stop by. I wanted to see if you wanted to have to talk to you. I've been needing to talk to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're here. I want you to meet my boyfriend Jackson." I looked at the good looking man and shook his hand.

"Anyways, I have a plane to catch. I have to go to America." He said in a whining voice. I smiled at my aunt when he went upstairs.

"Oh, I see how busy you have been. Where did you meet him?"

"Let's talk about it over lunch."

We had talked for hours at his great café. It was really nice to be talking to her about things. She told me where she met Jackson and how long they have been dating. Finally our "little" engagement was over and I decided to talk her home.

"How are things going with the boys? Mahiru are you okay?" she looked down at me. I was looking down at my feet.

"It's just that I think that I'm in love. But he isn't love with me. I mean he cares for me; he proved that to me last night. But he just doesn't think of me the way I think of him."

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't react to things the way someone that is in love with you would."  
"Have you asked him? You know I think you should ask him before you jump to conclusions. Ask him, and then come tell me the answer. Let's meet in two weeks. I'm going to America to meet Jackson. I'll be coming home with him. Love you dear." She kissed me on the cheek and walked up the stairs. As she closed the door, I whispered "Good night." She is right, I should tell him that I love him. Oh but that is really nerve wrecking. Oh my god, what am I going to do?

I was walking down the disserted streets. The only sign of life was the distant barks of stray dogs. My feet were killing me now. I had taken a different route home so I could think about Mitsuru. "Do I really love him? I'm always thing of him. Whenever I'm near him, I feel like hugging him until his eyes pop out! Oh that's not good. The point is that I think I do love him." Just then I heard something. It sounded like feet. I looked behind me, nothing. "Oh it's nothing." I kept walking. "Silly imagination." I giggled to myself. There it was again. I began to walk a little faster. Then I saw a man. I began to run, still looking at the tall figure. He started to run after. "Oh no!" I screamed in my head. "Just keep running. I'm almost there."

"Where you running off to!" he yelled. "Oh yeah he is going to mug me or worse take advantage of me." I worried. He was gaining on me. I was really scared and it felt like my legs were about to give out. I was slowing down.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he pulled me into an ally. Oh my god, it couldn't be? It was that jerk trying to kill of the Lunar Race, Mutsura! He knows who I am. He is trying to lead all of them here to protect me and then, then, then he is going to kill them!

"Let go of me! What do you want?"

"I want you. You look great in that dress, it really defines…your figure." He whispered in my ear. He began to run his hands down my sides and feel my, well, behind. I felt disgusted.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Just then he put his lips on my. I squealed as I pushed him away. I couldn't scream for Mitsuru because that would be exactly what this pig would want me do. I finally got him off of me. I screamed and screamed. He then put his hand over my mouth. I bit it. Yay one point for Mahiru. Not time for that. He slapped me. Point taken back…

He took what looked like a bandana out of his pocket and tied it around my mouth. He took my sweater off .He grasped both of my hands and placed them over my head with only one of his hands. He pulled down the front part of my dress and started to grope my chest. Tears poured out of my eyes. His hand left my breast and went down and under my skirt. This was it. I was going to lose one of the most important things to a pervert, not the one I love. I felt his hand glide up my leg and then I saw him. Mitsuru! I screamed as though I was a tortured animal.

Mitsuru ripped him off of him. I feel to the ground, more like slid. I saw him beating the crap at of Mutsura. Ten points for Mitsuru! I was so happy, and he came on his own which meant that he was looking for me. His face was with total disgust and hatred. All I could do was stare. I couldn't feel my legs, my eyes hurt from crying, and my arms were scrapped from rubbing against the brick wall.

"If you ever come near her again, I will kill you." Mitsuru yelled with a final punch to the face. Mutsura got up slowly then started to run. Triumph is ours! Ow, my legs. Next I saw Mitsuru running towards me. He knelt down before me and took the bandana off. I forgot about that. I soon got this huge volt of energy and jumped into his arms. I cried and cried and cried a little more. I knew I was safe. I soon realized how tight he was holding me. Then he spoke with the sad voice, as though he was crying.

"I thought, I thought I almost lost you. I was worried when you left this mourning and then you had gone out. Akira told me that you went to your aunt's house, but when it got really late, you hadn't come back." He whimpered. Shock ran through my body.

"So I came to find you and then I heard you scream, and I knew you were in trouble. If I were to have lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Mahiru, you're my life…"


	3. My little plan!

Sorry you guys! i've been very busy! This chapter is very shot compared to the others but it is kind of a prelude to the next. I working on the next right now, so don't worry.

It's been three days since Mitsuru had saved me. Though he has been acting strangely. He always watching over me and is always willing to help with things. He is still rude but he is being so kind. I've had a problem with this though, I have to tell him that I'm in love with him. I mean, think he said that he was in love with me.

"_**I thought, I thought I almost lost you. I was worried when you left this mourning and then you had gone out. Akira told me that you went to your aunt's house, but when it got really late, you hadn't come back." He whimpered. Shock ran through my body.**__**"So I came to find you and then I heard you scream, and I knew you were in trouble. If I were to have lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Mahiru, you're my life…" **_Was that a confession? Or was it something that he meant just as friends? Oh I don't know, but I have to tell him how I feel. How? How and when? I know tonight. I'll tell him that I have fallen in love with him and the night he saved me I definitely knew that I did love him.

Ok, well that plan went dead because Misoka had to help everyone train. Even though we captured all the moon gems, the Lunar race has to give their powers a go here and there. Uh! Why does he have to make plans the night I plan to confess my love! Well, I just needed to get that out. All right plan B. I'll ask Mitsuru to take me to the swimming pool and ask him to hang around while I practice. Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Oh today's going to be the day." I said stretching in bed.

"Big day for what?" said a low grumpy voice. God damnmit! Why does he have to watch me sleep.

"Mitsuru! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was suppose to come wake you up. So don't yell at me, yell at Akira." He snorted.

"Fine. But before you go.." here it goes. "Will you stick around while I practice tonight at the pool? I really don't want to go by myself."

"So why don't you ask someone?" Why did he have to say that.

"Well I want you." Oh no! Wait that's the truth! Oi! Umm think of something Mahiru!

"What I mean is I rather you then any one else. No one else is afraid of the water, I think they would distract me. You on the other hand, don't like the water so you wouldn't jump in on me. So can you?" I tried to look as innocent as I could. To my surprise he was kind of blushing. Oh he is so cute. Focus!

"Sure." He sounded kind of depressed.

"Well don't sound to happy about it!" I said sarcastically.

He turned towards the door, then back at me, and then the strangest thing happened. He smiled at me. Wow. Oh my god what time is it? Oh no, I have to go help Oboro. I got into a pair of black cargo pants and a tight black shirt. I put on a pair of low top converse. It look really cool. Then I raced down stairs. Hopefully this night wouldn't go wrong.


	4. A Date?

Me and Mitsuru headed for the pool. Hopefully no would be there, this was the chance to tell him how much he meant to me. Wow I'm so excited and nervous. On and off Mitsuru would be really nice, saying things like "Do you need help?" or "Want me to take you there?" but then one of the lunar members would say "Oh I'm heading that way." So then Mitsuru didn't see that there was a reason to take me. Oi! People…

But right now there is an awkward silence. I had my swim bag on my shoulder, a light sweater to cover the top portion of my swimsuit and a pair of pj bottoms. I "happen" to notice that Mitsuru was wearing jet black shorts, a white long sleeve shirt and black shoes. Hmm I could just look at him all day.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He interrupted my thoughts. I snapped back into reality and said,

"Nothing" and looked away. When we made it to the pool he opened the door for me. When I entered he started to walk away.

"Wait where are you doing?" I called for him.

"Dropping you off. What? You wanted me to stay?" I looked at him with the saddest puppy dog look in the world. He gave a huge sigh and said "ok". I got all excited and grabbed his arm and lead him in. The place was empty. The only person inside was Gale. She was not an old woman but not that young either. She was sitting there reading some magazine. She looked up when she heard me come in.

"Mahiru..Darling! I've missed you! Why haven't you come to see me?" she said with a pout

"Sorry Gale. I've been really busy. Hey is there anyone in there?"

"Nope, it's all yours. But, uh, I gotta ask you who is the fine looking man you got here? Are you uh, on a date?" How did I know she was gonna ask that. OOO I could kill her. But I answered,

"Mitsuru, no, and Thanks Gale!" And with that I walked to the door leading to the inside pool.

"I won't let anyone else in honey!" I heard her yell. Once we were in I closed the door and then Mitsuru looked at me.

"Wow how embarrassing for you. Hey this is a pretty nice pool. It's big. And there is a balcony. That's a plus." I just rolled my eyes and walked over to one of the benches and put my bag down.

"Thanks for coming and the commercial broadcast." I giggled. I took off my sweater and put that down and then I got my goggles. I didn't really wanna use my cap. I looked over to Mitsuru who happened to be a lot closer to me then I thought. He took my goggles from me and examined them. I snatched them back.

"You sure that you don't want to come in?" I walked past him and took my pants off by the foot of the pool. I placed one foot in and it felt like home.

"Hurry up and don't drown." He said as I put my goggles on.

"Don't worry if you fall in I'll save ya." I can't believe I just said that then I quickly went under. When should I tell him? I just swam and swam and swam and swam so more. I came up and at the shallow end of the pool was Mitsuru coming in! Oh my god what is he doing? Wow he looks really good with out a shirt. Jesus FOCUS!

"Uh What are you doing?" You can't swim." I yelled from the opposite side of the pool.

"Well it's not deep on this side." You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Come over here just in case I slip or some thing." I giggled to myself. So I swam over to him.

"Wanna learn?" I suggested.

"Are you kidding? I'm just relaxing and enjoying the cool water."

"Your standing in one spot."

"SO!…." he grumbled to himself.

"Fine then walk over there with me and if you go under then I'll help you. OK?" It took him awhile but he agreed to it. I started to walk toward the deep end but I stopped because he grabbed my hand. It was like he was holding on for dear life. Hmm the way it feels is really nice. I think that this is the right time.

"Umm Mitsuru?" the water was almost above our wastes.

"Hmm" he answered.

"There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" his grip got tighter when I stopped. But I never faced him.

"What happened that night, I never got to say thank you. But there was something that I wanted to tell you that mourning when I was in your room, but I got to scared. Mitsuru I think I'm falling in love with you. No.. I've fallen in love with you." Silence. Just plain Silence and then,

"Finally." I turned around to see a smiling Mitsuru. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm in love with you Mahiru. I showed you that the night I took you to my room and when I said all those things to you." Duh! I'm so stupid! Then I stared at him and he moved closer to me but of course something happens. He slips. Falls on top of me and we go under.

Oh no Mitsuru! Wait, where is he? I look to see Mitsuru swimming towards the deep end! I follow him and surface when he did.

"I didn't know you could swim." He looked at me and then he smiled at me. He tricked me that bastard. Ops I take that back!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He pointed down and went under. This was suppose to be romantic and I get surprising and weird things instead. I followed him all the way to the bottom. He reached out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me close and hugged me. Then he kissed my lips ever so softly. It was my first kiss with Mitsuru. We broke apart to go get air. When we got a breath, I looked over to him and giggled.

"Lets head home." He said as he kissed my fore head.

"We'll take a shower and get into dry clothes and talk." He said when he was getting out. I got my towel and dried and then got my clothes on again. Mitsuru dried and put his stuff back on. Then we walked out hand in hand. I was so happy.

"I'll be out in a minute, I have to sign out." I said and he nodded.

Gale had a huge grin on her face. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. When I was writing she asked,

"So was it a date?" she said with a smirk. I put the pen down and put my bag on my shoulder then I looked at her with a smile.

"Yea I think so."


	5. Sleeping with City Lights

Oh my god! I'm so sorry you guys. I had like a huge move. Then I got all depressed and then I had a huge writers block. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and sent reviews. Oh and I don't like flames but I would love to have suggestions if anyone wants to help cause I really don't want to have a writer's block again. Thanks everyone and enjoy! Your FinalWish

**Ch.5 Sleeping with the City Lights**

**Walking back from the Pool.**

So many things are running through my head right now. I can fell my face grow hotter and hotter. What's gonna happen now? You know what it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Mitsuru. I admitted my feelings and he told me he loves me too! I don't think that I have been this happy before. Hmm I feel all warm inside but it's too quiet. I can tell he is a little embarrassed too. I went to say something but I lost my voice. Grrr! This isn't the way it is suppose to be. What should I do?

"Are you ok? You seem troubled." I looked up at Mitsuru, whose eyes were filled with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." Oh no now he is going to ask what.

"About what?" Oh man I'm good.

"Well we are gonna tell everyone about this right?" Well I was kind of thinking of that but it is a good question.

"Well we don't have to just come out with it. We'll express to them easily." I giggled at him then he looked at me with a mean look and stopped walking.

"What?" All I could do is laugh at him. It was funny how he put it.

"It's nothing." I started walking. He caught up and said, "Okay" shaking his head afterward. Then I felt something in my hand. Some how his hand slipped into mine. I blushed a little and looked at him. He was looking straight ahead; the slight pink on his face was so cute. I held onto his hand tighter and relaxed.

I was kind of excited about going to Mitsuru room. But what if my dream comes true? Well that will be interesting. When we got to the Moonshine there was a police car outside. Me and Mitsuru looked at each other then ran inside. There were a two police officers and the whole crew in front of the bar. The officers were talking to Nozomu.

"What's going on?" I said to Misoka.

"Oh Princess, your back. It's nothing really. It's just that Nozomu can bring out the demons in human men."

"Why? What happen?"

"Well his charm made a woman completely fall for him. So she broke up with her boyfriend and it supposedly ruin his life. So tonight the man was here and tried to hurt our Nozomu. He had a knife and slightly cut Nozomu but we caught him in time. But we have to get these police officers out before they check Nozomu's cut."

"Why is such a big deal?" I asked.

"Well he is a vampire and they cure in no time."

"So if they see that then they will get suspicious." Mitsuru added. Misoka nodded in agreement.

They were there for about another two minutes, then left. I went over to Nozomu to check if he was all right.

"Nozomu are you all right?" He looked sad but then he had this look on his face.

"Of course I am my princess." He stood up and held me to his chest.

"Please don't be worried my love." Then all of the sudden his scent was gone and Mitsuru's was in place of that. Everyone was looking at us. Oh no.

"It looks like she isn't your princess Nozomu." Said Akira coming out of nowhere.

"Yea that's right," snarled Mitsuru at Nozomu. So much for easily saying it to them.

"AWW that is so sweet!" Nozomu said starting to act weird. "I always thought there was something there." He said pointing between us. Oh now I have a headache.

"Ok you guys talk about it. I'm going to bed my head hurts. Good night." I said and left the room in a hurry.

I had to take a shower cause I was all icky from the pool water. I turned on the shower and looked in the mirror. Oh I forgot. I left the bathroom to my window and opened it. Just in case he comes. I smiled and went back to the shower. I took a nice long shower to relax me. Things got all hectic for me in there. I hate when people stare at me like that. Though they were all smiling at me, so it wasn't that bad. But still I got embarrassed. Whatever. I'm sad that me and Mitsuru don't get tonight with each other. Today was great. I smiled to myself and then touched my lips. I can't believe he kissed me and it was nothing like that bastard Mutsuru's kiss. I got out of the shower, dried as much as I could, wrapped the towel around me then brushed my hair out.

I was hoping that Mitsuru would be sitting there on my bed but he wasn't. I sighed and went to my dresser to get a big tee shirt and "undergarments". (A/n don't ask why I put it in "" but I thought it was funny. Any who enjoy!)

"You know you shouldn't leave your window open. A pervert may come in and get cha." I jumped so high I almost hit my head on the ceiling. Good thing it was Mitsuru.

"You scared the crap out of me." I slapped him playfully. I went back to the bathroom to put my clothes on. When I got out Mitsuru was standing out by the window. I stood next to him looking at the city lights. The cool breeze played with my skin giving it goose bumps. But the silence made me feel kind of bad. I looked at him and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"Did I embarrass you before?"

"What?"

"When we were down stairs before. You just left I thought I did something."

"Oh no! You didn't do anything, I loved the way you saved me from Nozomu." I smiled at him and then made my way into his arms. I felt warm and this silence was nice a peaceful. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist. I pulled back to look at him. I caressed his cheek then kissed it. Then I left his arms and lay down on my bed.

"My head has been hurting me today. It's weird."

"You want me to go so you can sleep."

"Well I do need sleep so..." I looked up at him. "Can you sleep with me cause I can't sleep like the night I spent with you." This took him a back so I lost my confidence. "But if you don't want to then it's fine. I'll sleep-"

"I'll stay." He took of his shirt off and got in the bed with me. I was still sitting up when he got in. Wow he really is the best, so kind and gentle. He makes me tingle inside and thinking about him makes me blush. I feel myself being pushed down to his chest. My head lightly lands on him. He turned off the lamp.

"Close your eyes." Mitsuru whispers. His chest makes my head rise and fall. His skin is soft and smooth against my face. I can feel him playing with a few strands of my hair and it feels good.

"Mahiru?" he asks I mange an "hmm?"

"Can I kiss you again?" My eyes open and I raise my head so I'm looking at him. It's not too dark in my room and my eyes have adjusted to the dark.

"You of all people don't have to ask my sweet demon." I say moving hair from his face. He rises to meet my lips waiting for him. It was a lot longer then our first kiss but still sweet and gentle. We break the kiss to breathe. He looked into my eyes and all I could see was pure happiness. There wasn't lust or anything like that in them. This made me very happy and him smiling made it even better. I had to have my lips against his and I needed that feeling. He placed his hands on both of my cheeks so lovingly. My hands were on his chest. I placed my lips back on his and kissed him so deeply. This caused him to be seated in the upright position. We kissed and kissed and kissed some more. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking permission. I opened my mouth and let him explore every part of my mouth. This feeling was amazing and I was experiencing it with just the right person. We pulled away to breathe. I hugged him.

"Are you ok?" I nodded into his shoulder. He laid back down bringing me back down with him.

"Mitsuru… I love you." My eyes closed. But before slowly drifted into dreamland I heard him say, "I love you too, Princess." Soon we both fell asleep with the city lights outside my window.


End file.
